The Seven
by x8xdanix6x
Summary: The Seven! Lily saw them as an extension to her family until her own brother drove her away. Now she is determined to make them official members of the family. So let the match making commence.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I have started to plan quite a few new stories now that Snake Charmer is ending. When I find that I am lacking in inspiration for that story, I imagine other versions of my favourite couple and wonder how they fell in love. This story is a little different as it focuses on different pairings. I have had these OCs in my head for a long time and I am happy to have the opportunity to share them with you. I really hope you come to love them as much as I do.

* * *

**The Seven**

**Summary**

_The Seven! Lily saw them as an extension to her family until her own brother drove her away. Now she is determined to make them official members of the family. So let the match making commence._

**Chapter 001**

_July 2024_

"So Lily, how about it then. Shall we add the shredded Balmsom Root before or after we add the sliced Gensun Weed? It's your choice." A male voice asked encouragingly.

Sixteen-year-old Lily Luna Potter chewed on her bottom lip as she weighed the two options. Previous experiments had provided them with valuable information on the properties of the potion. It strongly depended on the order those two ingredients were added to the brew.

The addition of the Gensun Weed prior to the Balmsom Root, made the potion more potent so smaller doses were needed. However, this made the potion unstable so extra care needed to be taken when adding the other ingredients. If one was to add the Balmsom Root first, the potion would be less likely to blow up in their faces, but it was slower acting.

However, this knowledge came before they speculated that a small amount of powdered Bezoars was required for the tonic to truly be effective. It made sense since they were trying to create the perfect hangover cure. Alcohol was toxic to the body so an ingredient known to be an antidote to most poisons would likely be useful. They'd added the untested ingredient in the earlier stages of creation.

"Why do one, when we can do both?" She asked after skimming though her notes and confirming the amount of potion they had. Lily was on a quest to create potions to cure every ailment imaginable. She wanted to be able to remove scars and break curses among other things. The hangover cure was more for her friends. It was supposed to be practice but the task was proving more troublesome than expected. Her companion thought her ambitious but supported her in her discoveries. He was a fellow Slytherin after all. It was under his instruction that Lily kept a detailed ledger recording all her experiments. That way she was constantly learning from her mistakes.

"An excellent idea." Arn Goyle said cheerfully with a wink in her direction. "I'll just gather the equipment together so we can split the potion in half."

Almost five years her senior, Arn Goyle or Goyle as he was better known as by his friends, had already graduated from Hogwarts. He treated Lily as one of the group, and not as another members' annoying little sister who was too stubborn, and too persistent to be left out of their meetings. It mattered little to Lily that her own brother Albus was a member of the infamous group referred to as 'The Seven.' Lily disliked the title. It was such an unimaginative name and had nothing to do with the young men it referred too, other than their number. However the seven friends were not the ones to name their group and nor would they. Therefore, it was unlikely that a more appropriate title would be given them. They refused to on the principle that giving themselves a name was reminiscent of group of wizards in the past that generated fear. It was not something they wished to promote.

Despite their efforts, the group was regarded by others with various states of awe and fear. Not that her brother: the second son and visual replica of Harry Potter - the defeater of the Dark Lord and bringer of peace; and his friends ever got up to any serious mischief. They were just seven young men in awe of their own brilliance and very particular in whom they regarded friends. Since the dark days, there was always an element of fear that an intelligent witch or wizard could turn to the Dark Arts and terrorize the people of Britain once more. It was not something the guys were interested in.

Lily knew this because she had known them for years. She understood them all well and thought of them as family. Not that she lacked for family members but rather the opposite. Her mother being a Weasley meant she had a whole clan of relatives to love and adore. Nevertheless, Lily had no problem opening her heart to include Albus' six friends.

"Why do you keep encouraging these experiments?" Christian Vane demanded to know. The former Hufflepuff sat observing them from the card table at the far end of the room. It was nearest the escape tunnel heading towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He shuffled a pack of cards and continued. "You know Potter would happily blast you to smithereens if you blow up his beloved sister. And frankly, explosions follow her everywhere."

Lily could not deny the older man's words. She was a self-confessed potions nut and always tried to create her own concoctions. It was unfortunate that her creations had a habit of blowing up in her face. Still… it was worth it to create something new and unique. "I don't recall anyone asking for your opinion." Lily shot back with a smirk on her too full lips.

Lily cast a quick glance in Christian's direction. Even in the dim lighting of the torches, she could tell how handsome the nineteen-year-old was. With curling blonde hair framing his face and blue eyes as light as the summer's sky, the hearts of women of all ages tended to melt on sight. His angelic looks were what attracted them but they were extremely misleading. The man was no angel. How the man had ever been sorted into Hufflepuff was beyond her. Okay, so he was loyal to his friends but that was it. He was as competitive as any Slytherin and he was definitely unjust when it came to matters of the heart. Time after time girls threw themselves at him and tried to worm their way into his heart. Lily had seen it happen and shook her head absently recalling the heartache on each girl's face when they failed. "Would you like to keep a closer eye on us?" Lily asked with a sly twinkle in her thickly lashed hazel eyes.

"No thanks, dearest." Christian replied unimpressed by the offer. He set down the pack of cards and retrieved his wand from his pocket, twirling it between his fingers. "I'll sit here and prepare to put out any fires. The last time I got anywhere near one of your witchy brews, it bubbled over and my left hand came up in boils."

Lily laughed as she recalled the incident. It had actually been an early attempt of her scar removal potion before she perfected it. The skin had to bubble for it to smooth out again and she had managed to make the process pain free. The potion worked for all types of scars, including ones caused by curses. Her father and Uncle Bill now had a way remove their scars if they ever decided they wanted to. With that potion turning out to be such a success, Lily was surprised the hangover cure was not going so well. It kept exploding and was currently unsafe for human consumption.

"It melted through your boots if I remember correctly. That expensive pair made from dragon-hide you were silly enough to wear here." She teased gleefully waving her hand around the room, which was the lower floor of the Shrieking Shack. Her brother had all but forbiddn her to brew up in the place again; not that Lily paid much attention to Albus' caution whils she had Arn to help. The guys had made the Shrieking Shack their meeting place when they'd first bonded as a group, while they had all been at the school. It was still a convenient place to meet up since most had graduated. Only Lily's brother Albus and Scorpius Malfoy remained at Hogwarts and they couldn't stray too far away from the school grounds.

"Just remember that your delicate skin would have disintegrated if I hadn't got in the way. We wouldn't want you to scar dearest."

Lily rolled her eyes. "All that would have done was make me more determined to perfect the potion to remove scars. Which I did if you remember rightly. You even used it to get rid of the scars the boils left behind."

Christian opened his mouth to say more but Goyle cut in. "Don't you be listening to him Lily. He has been in a prissy mood all day. It's the Hufflepuff in him. Once he gets laid he'll be his usual self." Goyle laughed and Christian glared. He could look particularly cold and intimidating when he wanted to. Lily half wondered which one would win in a fight: Christian or Goyle, but she had more important things on her mind.

Goyle had finished setting up the equipment so they could continue with their experiment. Together they divided the potion between the two cauldrons equally while Christian watched. "Which one would you like to take charge of?" Goyle asked.

Lily dismissed Christian's groan of dismay with a quick flick of her hand. It was clear the he was anticipating another explosion. Lily acknowledged that that could indeed be the case but it was unlikely, Goyle was a professional. She chose to mind the second cauldron then she and Goyle split the remaining ingredients evenly. "Which ingredient should I add first? The Gensun Weed, or the Balmsom Root?" She asked, happy for him to choose either option.

She was not worried the Goyle would mess up her experiment. Arn Goyle was living proof that genetics were a marvellous and yet mysterious subject. His height, brawn and dark green eyes were inherited from his father's family, while his good looks and ashen blonde hair came from his mother. Arn's intelligence and potions knowledge was far superior than both his parents put together. Lily idolized the man and felt no shame in befriending the son of a former Death Eater, even one who had fully supported the Dark Lord. Gregory Goyle had paid a hefty fine and he was still under house arrest for his crimes. Arn's mum, a former Drumstrang student, had married Goyle out of family obligation not long after they graduated. She'd been barely out of her teen years when she gave birth to Arn's elder brother, Caleb, with him soon to follow. They had a sister Andrea who was Lily's age but Lily hadn't really spoken to her. Thankfully, they all took more after their mother than their father.

Gazing at her with unnervingly deep greed eyes, he slid the pot of shredded Balmsom Root in her direction. "Don't think for a moment that I'd let you take the other option. And that has nothing to do with how crafty your brother gets during duels and everything to do with how much I enjoy our experiments." He assured her. "You make a better apprentice than the others put together."

Lily beamed at her mentor and ignored the unappreciative grunt from the other side of the room. She loved Christian but she was not feeling his support right then. She wished there was someone else with them who had faith in her. "Where's Zabini this afternoon? I expected him to be here by now." Lily asked as she added the Balmsom Root and watched the liquid turn vibrant amber. Goyle's potion turned a periwinkle blue.

"He's not going to make it to this meeting. He's having problems with the wife." Jeremy Sinclair said darkly as he descended the stairs.

Lily frowned at his words. Devlin Zabini was only two years older than her brother Albus and had been forced to marry on his father's behest. Despite this, Devlin genuinely loved his wife but she did not seem to return the sentiments. Now that she was pregnant, her favourite sport had become making her husband's life as miserable as possible. It was Lily's opinion that Shakira Zabini nee Parkinson, was not good enough for Devlin. However, having learnt that it was often in her best interest to keep her opinions of the match to herself, Lily pursed her lips and continued with her potion brewing.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched Jeremy join Christian at the card table they had set up. It was impossible not to look at him. Jeremy was the handsomest young man she had ever laid eyes on, he was even more gorgeous than her part vela cousin, Louis, and that was definitely saying something. Jeremy's sun-kissed skin was framed by slightly too long jet-black hair, which made his remarkable cobalt blue eyes pop out. His eyes were definitely his most noticeable feature and had an exotic slant about them. The nineteen-year-old was another hit with the ladies, but then as a group and individually, the seven guys were certainly something to drool over. All except for her brother. Well he was gorgeous according to her housemate Mika, but Lily would never say so herself; he was her brother after all.

Despite thinking Jeremy was the most attractive man on the planet, she wasn't at all romantically interest in him. She had long ago decided that he was not for her even if he happened to regard her as anything other than a sister. The man had been in the same year as Christian and her brother James, and a Gryffindor at that. Although Jeremy and James Potter had shared a dorm throughout their years in Hogwarts, the two had never been friends. James had admitted that he was jealous of all the attention Jeremy got and his close relationship with both his siblings. James' rivalry with Jeremy had brought out the worst in him, but since they were no longer in competition with each other, they were both a lot nicer to be around.

Although he had graduated the year previously, Jeremy attended the Friday meetings without fail, which often lasted the entire weekend. Since Albus and Scorpius had to remain at school. The duo was currently sitting their Ancient Runes NEWT examination, whereas Lily had finished her OWLs earlier in the week and had decided to join the guys early. Lily was the only non-group member ever to be invited to their sessions. Even at an early age, they had not minded her intrusion. They had each found something to share with the girl and often fought over spending time with her. Just as she regarded them as family, they thought the same.

As an eleven-year-old redhead who was proud as punch to be sorted into Slytherin, she had enchanted Devlin Zabini from the start. He had been Slytherin's prefect and would later become head boy. They shared an interest in Herbology and he had been impressed by her inquisitive nature that was advance for her age. He had introduced her to new species of plants, some of which were his own creation, and he was always bringing her potted clippings as gifts. Her favourite was a calla lily the same shade of red as her hair, which had glow in the dark properties. He had named it Lilium Lunae after her.

Fellow Slytherin Goyle had instantly been charmed by her precocious younger self despite the fact that he and another member of the group, Gabriel St James, had been in their final year at the time. Arn had influenced Lily's love for potions over the years and always encouraged her to go beyond what was set in the textbooks. Lily had bonded with Gabriel over his love for animals. Much to her brother's dismay, the former Ravenclaw would take Lily into the Forbidden Forrest in search of Unicorns and Hippogriffs, as well as avoiding the occasional acromantular. Albus had secretly celebrated the day Gabriel graduated with Arn. That way he would hear no more stories about his little sister sneaking into the Forbidden Forest at night.

Gabriel looked so much like Jeremy in facial structure and build that they were often mistaken as brothers. However, their colouring differed. Gabriel's eyes were an unusual turquoise instead of cobalt and his wavy hair was brown rather than the colour of pitch. It was always distracting to be around them both at the same time, but Gabriel would also be absent from today's meeting. He had been given guardianship of his sister, Juliana, after their parents died in a tragic accident over a year ago. Gabriel refused to talk about the incident that had lead to his parents' death but that ensured that he did the best he could do for his sister. He was unable to find someone to take care of her for the weekend, so he was staying at home with her. Although he loved her dearly, he was counting down the days until she started Hogwarts in September. He was eager to regain some freedom. Nevertheless, Lily thought it was very honourable for the twenty-one-year-old to put his sister's needs before his.

Lily had close relationships with other members of the group as well. Jeremy had taught her to play cards and had helped her perfect the perfect poker face. That way no one knew when she was up to something and was able to hide he feelings when necessary. It had gotten her out of trouble when questioned by her teachers. Before Jeremy had thought her the technique, Lily's every emotion used to flash across her face. Now she was able to hide the fact that she would sneak off to the Shrieking Shack and the teachers were none the wiser. Her new ability had not gone over too well with the others since they loved the range of emotions they used to see from her. They had made her promise not to abuse the skill. Lily had agreed in order to keep them all happy.

Lily also found time to spend with her brother. Albus was the best at duelling Lily had ever known and she was not afraid to admit it. He was cunning for a Ravenclaw and he trained her so that she could hold her own in a duel. Christian's influence on her was less obvious but caused a severe dent in her allowance. Christian had shared with her, his love for expensive clothing. He indirectly influenced her to become a successful potion master, since she really needed more money. Although Lily was far from vane, she always liked to look her best. It was also useful that her cousins Dominique and Louis owned a successful clothes shop and offered family discount.

The remaining member of the group was Scorpius Malfoy. The Slytherin had spent many weeknights helping her master her Chaser skills and how to avoid a punch. As he put it, her tendency to say what was on her mind could lead even the gentlest woman to violence. Since their housemates were not known for their gentleness, Scorpius thought it a worthy skill to learn. Last year Lily had been disappointed when he cancelled their sessions and it had taken Lily a while to work out why. That day one of their play fights had ended with them rolling about on the floor. Once he had rolled off her, he had flushed pink and announced there was nothing more he could teach her. Lily knew that was not exactly true. Now she knew there was at least one more thing he could teach her. She had realised it the moment she worked out why he had stopped their meetings in the first place.

Lily shared a secretive grin with her potion as she stirred it counter clockwise. Although she missed her private time with that particular Slytherin, she was silently pleased that he had noticed her as a woman in her own right, and not his friend's little sister. She had always been a little self-conscious of the fact her curves were a little more pronounced than the other girls in her class, but Scorpius didn't seem to mind them so she guessed they couldn't be too bad. The more she thought about it, the more she found herself thinking about him. Her feelings for Scorpius changed and she was determined to know what it was like to kiss him. His tendency to avoid her posed a set of problems for her plan that she had not managed to work around yet. She still had to convince the blond-haired, grey-eyed man that she was perfect for him and she could not do that if he was deliberately avoiding her. Her thoughts admittedly elsewhere, Lily grabbed for the Gensun Weed and tipped it into the potion.

"Lily, watch out!" Christian shouted as he alerted everyone, even Lily to the situation.

Lily's eyes widened in surprise, the addition of the powdered Bezoars had dramatically altered the composition and stability of the potion. The method that should have been the safest option was not.

Jeremy rushed to pull her out of the way whilst Goyle tried to stabilize the potion. His efforts came too late. The potion exploded and a cloud of smoke erupted from the cauldron like a volcano. Lily was horrified to hear the girlish scream escape her lips. It was so embarrassing. She staggered backwards with Jeremy's help as Goyle and Christian tried to put out the fire the potion had started.

Jets of water battled with the flames as Lily choked on the thick black smoke. Jeremy took out his wand to cast a spell to dissolve the smoke but there was too much of it. It took a while to make a difference as the smoke kept being replaced by more smoke.

"Are you ok?" Christian asked when it was all over.

Lily groaned. She really hoped he was not going to make his 'I told you so' speech as he checked her for burns and other injuries. Lily felt dizzy and in need of the fresh air that was now spilling out of Jeremy's wand. Goyle was watching her warily obviously berating himself for setting up the potion in such a confined space. Lily half wondered if anyone would want to try the hangover cure if they ever found out what how many times the potion exploded before they managed to perfect it. Lily was still convinced that they were on the right path, and that the potion Goyle had been working on was the way to go. She meant to tell Golye that but the words never escaped her lips. Her eyelids drooped and Lily felt the gentle slap to her cheek to get her attention. "I'm fine." She snapped then coughed, chocking on her words. She tried to get to her feet. "I'm just peachy Chris-." Lily never managed to finish that sentence. Her vision began to fade and her strength wavered. To embarrass herself further, she slumped to the floor and fainted.

* * *

Authors Note: I know that was a little boring but it was only the first chapter. I wanted to introduce you to a selection of characters. What do you think about it so far? I know my grammar sucks but I have tried my best. It is unbeta'd since my usual beta is super busy with the Snake Charmer chapters I have sent her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your response to this story. I'm glad you like it so far. This is not solely a Lily x Scorpius fanfiction but will contain pairings involving Lily's cousins. There may be chapters where Lily and Scorpius may not be mentioned. I've also changed the rating of this fanfic to M just to be safe. If you believe or want this story to remain T rated, just say.

* * *

**Chapter 002**

Scorpius Malfoy welcomed the end of what had been a gruelling week of advanced examinations. Merlin! He was so glad they were over. He crossed the school grounds heading in the direction of the infamous Whomping Willow. Many students had woken up in the Hospital Wing having been dared to touch its trunk by avoiding its flailing branches. He had not been one of them. He and his friends had learned the tree's secrets early on in their education. That seemed so long ago now. Come Sunday morning he would be on the Hogwart's Express heading home and he'd have to decide what to do with the rest of his life. His father wanted him to join the family business, but Scorpius couldn't help but think that he'd be wasting his life if he gave in to his father's demands. He wanted to do something new and innovative for a Malfoy. Maybe he could do something such as teaching the next generation to expand their minds. There was nothing dishonourable about becoming a teacher. His cousin Teddy Lupin was the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts and he seemed to enjoy the task.

Reaching his destination he picked up a stone and threw it towards a particular knot on its trunk. With practiced skill it hit its mark and the Whomping Willow tree froze in place. Scorpius sent a glance back towards the castle as he noted that this would be the last time he made the journey since he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts in the autumn. He stood alone, though he supposed he should have waited for Albus. However, his friend was still in the great hall taking his Ancient Runes NEWT. Scorpius had finished early and hadn't fancied waiting it out.

Feeling rather nostalgic he continued towards the tree and climbed into the secret passage under it. The familiar earthy scent met his nostrils. As he advanced further along the tunnel another scent met him, one that was out of place. Wisps of smoke had crept into the earthwork. Fearing what that may mean, Scorpius pulled out his wand. Casting a spell to clean the air, he hurried through the darkness to investigate the cause of the smoke. His heart pounding rapidly as he feared his friends being trapped in their hideout.

Hearing the commotion from behind the grate, Scorpius muttered a curse and kicked his way into the shack. Scorpius stared at the scene before him and dreaded his fears being realised. What in Merlin's name had happened and more importantly: where was everyone? He saw the remnants of a cauldron that was deformed and melted to the charred table. The walls were stained with soot, the floor charred in places.

"Malfoy"

His head snapped to the right at the sound of his name. There at the bottom of the stairs, he saw Goyle, Christian and Jeremy kneeling with Potter's sister slumped on the ground between them. Her head rested limply on Jeremy's shoulder while Christian held her hand looking grave. Goyle got to his feet so that Scorpius could get a better view of the girl.

Lily! His head screamed and he feared his heart would stop at the sight of her limp body.

As he rushed towards them, his silver-grey eyes narrowed on the petite redhead as he took in every detail. Most importantly he saw that she was breathing, although her breaths were shallow and rapid as she struggled to catch her breath. Her once vibrant emerald and silver robes that marked her as a Slytherin, was now caked in a layer of soot and covered with char marks. He knew she would be appalled at that later once she came round. She was terribly House proud his Lily. Her already too-pale complexion looked even worse but when open; her hazel eyes were the vibrant colour of moss against bark after heavy rain. Her eyelids flickered. She met his gaze briefly and then let it roam the wreckage.

"What in Salazar's name happened?" He demanded to know, although he suspected he knew what had happened.

Lily turned her miserable gaze towards him. Scorpius felt his heart thud in response. "It was my fault Scor," She explained in a husky voice due to the smoke inhalation. "It's my fault this place is ruined. I got distracted and was careless."

"Someone got careless alright but it wasn't you." Scorpius growled, shooting a glare at each of the three men. "What started the fire? Another potions mishap?"

"Don't look at me like that." Christian demanded when Scorpius' glare focused on him. "You know how I feel about her experiments."

Scorpius inclined his head. Christian was often vocal in his objection of Lily's passion for potions. They ended in disaster as frequently as they ended in success. Lily had destroyed around half her wardrobe as a result of a potion over spilling or exploding. If there was one thing Christian loved as much as women, it was his damn clothes. Scorpius liked the former Hufflepuff he really did, but sometimes he could be such a girl.

There was only one person there who was as enthusiastic about potions as Lily was and that man was Goyle. Scorpius turned his steely gaze on him. Arn Goyle met the younger man's gaze and shrugged. "These things happen when we're trying to cure common ailments." Goyle said casually now that he knew Lily was okay apart from being a little chocked up and embarrassed. He hadn't been so calm when he thought she might have been seriously injured by the explosion.

Scorpius didn't like the amusement in his tone as he failed to comprehend the severity of what happened. In Scorpius' opinion, it was fine them risking their necks, but it was not okay to put Lily in the path of danger. She was too important to all of them for that. The girl got herself into enough trouble without their help. Scorpius grabbed Goyle and backed him against the wall. The older Slytherin may have half a foot on him, but Scorpius was far more dangerous. "Dammit Goyle, she could have been hurt!"

Behind him Lily shakily climbed to her feet using both Jeremy and Christian for support. "Scor leave Goyle alone. It wasn't his fault. We both thought my potion should be the more stable one. It had been in all of our previous attempts. There was no way we could have predicted that the powdered Bezoars would change that. If you're in the mood to berate someone then that someone should be me. It was me that persuaded Goyle to help me with my experiment here and it was my potion that blew up." Talking made her throat hurt. She covered the affected area with a dirty hand and groaned.

"And just what was the thinking behind setting up your potions here. You know there is little to no ventilation." Scorpius scolded, his head turning to glare at her. Seeing the girl's distress, he let go of his friend and headed towards the redhead. There were tear stains trailing down her soot stained cheeks. Knowing the girl wasn't a crier, he guessed the smoke had made her eyes water, just like they'd given her voice the sexy tone he was trying to ignore. "Albus is going to kill me for destroying this place!" she protested. "He warned me not to experiment here after the last time."

Scorpius smiled weakly knowing that Al would do no such thing. This wasn't the first time Lily had almost been blown up by her own potion, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. It didn't stop him from almost having a heart attack each time it happened."Don't worry. It's not you your brother will be angry at for this. As long as you're unhurt it is unlikely that that he'll kill Goyle either. Main him maybe, but that is no more than he deserves." He said sending a sneer over his shoulder towards Goyle. Arn shrugged in response. The man was too laid back for his own good. Scorpius hoped Goyle would get his act together when Albus turned up. He was fiercely protective of his little sister, even more so than Scorpius himself.

Lily began swaying unsteadily so Scorpius wrapped his arm around her, holding her petite curvaceous frame against his chest. He really needed to stop thinking about her curves, he realised the instant he noticed them. Unfortunately they were suddenly all he could think about, especially since she was so damn close. He couldn't push her away because one; she needed his support and would likely slump to the floor without him supporting her, two; he'd hurt her feelings, and three; he didn't want to let her go.

Damn hormones, Scorpius cursed; they were a bloody nuisance. If he didn't get them under control soon, he'd no doubt do something that would have her brother slice and dice him. He had to remember that she was only sixteen but that was really difficult with her so close to him. He turned towards the others. "I'll take her upstairs so she can get some rest." The words passed his lips before he thought them through. He winced. He really was a glutton for punishment. "Tell Potter what happened when he gets here and send him up." Scorpius added in exasperation. That way it gave him further incentive not to do anything stupid.

"Do we have to tell him? Can't we put everything right before he gets here?" Lily murmured into his chest and Scorpius felt his gut tighten sympathetically and swept her into his arms.

"We'll do that petal." Jeremy reassured her. "A flick of magic here and there and this place will be as good as new."

"Everything is going to be ok." Scorpius added, ascending the stairs two at a time. Scorpius was sure the others wouldn't follow them up there as they took care of rectifying downstairs. Lily would have some time to compose herself before her brother arrived. He carried up into one of the upstairs bedrooms that had been lavishly decorated the year Goyle and Gabriel had graduated. That way they all had the option of crashing there instead of returning home or to the castle. Scorpius was glad to see the upstairs of the shack remained undamaged.

He set her down on one of the beds. Her blush could be seen under the soot when Scorpius came to sit beside her. "I fainted Scor, can you believe it? I've never done something so girly and un-Slytherin before. It was truly horrific. It will never happen again."

Scorpius gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze; she looked so horrified that he felt the need to cheer her up."You really fainted, eh? Salazar Slytherin will be turning in his grave." Scorpius gasped in mock horror.

Knowing that he was teasing her, Lily sent him a withering look and brushed her fingers through her hair. The action drew her attention to the state she was in. She was embarrassed that he of all people was seeing her like this. How in Merlin's name was she going to get the man to kiss her, if she looked like something her cat dragged in after foraging the castle at night? "I look ridiculous. I need to get cleaned up." She said in alarm and tried to stand.

Strong hands kept her in place. "You aren't going anywhere just yet." Scorpius instructed, appalled by the suggestion.

"But my robes are ruined and I'm getting soot everywhere."

Scorpius struggled to fight the formation of a grin as he looked at her. She did look rather pitiful as if she'd been without soap and water for months. Christian was probably throwing was probably throwing a fit downstairs thinking about how bedraggled she looked. He prided himself on turning the little redhead into a beauty. Thinking about how Lily usually looked, Scorpius was rather glad she was in the state she was in. She would be too much of a temptation otherwise. He wasn't certain he'd have the willpower to survive being alone with the redhead in a bedroom of all places. His mind now raced with image of him having her in his room at home. Scorpius scowled at the forbidden thoughts. He really was a masochist.

He stood up to make some space between them. He ignored Lily's frown as she unsuccessfully tried to discern what he was thinking. Walking to the side table he picked up a bottle of firewhiskey. Conjuring two glasses, he poured a small amount into one and handed it to Lily. "It will help settle your nerves." He told her. Lily took a small sip as Scorpius downed his own serving in one. "I'll try to find a set of robes for you to borrow. I'm sure I kept an old set here somewhere. It'll be a little big but at least it will be better than the one you are wearing."

His gaze slipped to her robes again as he noted each speck of damage. Her hands and face were grimy and her beautiful hair was singed in places. "Dammit you really are a mess." He cursed. "You really need to think of a less dangerous profession. You have no idea how seeing you like this makes me feel. Have you no thought to what it would do to me, to any of us, if the next time your potion goes wrong, you get blown up in the process?" He cursed but he really didn't expect an answer. He urged Lily to finish her drink as he continued to rant. Lily sipped her drink in somewhat of a daze. She was certain Scorpius wouldn't have admitted such things if he hadn't been under so much stress lately. He wouldn't look at her as he continued to berate her, and it hurt a little that he seemed unable to meet her gaze.

He turned away and went in search of some robes and a basin for her to get cleaned up. She wouldn't want her brother to see her like that. It would also give him the excuse to leave the room. He set everything she needed on the dresser and planned to leave, that was until he heard her shiver. The action caused Scorpius' chest to tighten. She appeared really shaken up about what had happened, which had Scorpius wondering whether the explosion had been worse than what they let on. Against his better judgement, he returned to the bed and pulled her onto his lap. Her whole body shook as she buried he face in his shoulder.

Lily didn't know what exactly had the tears flowing. It could have been what had occurred downstairs or the fact that she wouldn't see her brother or Scorpius at Hogwarts, or it could even be because Scorpius was finally allowing himself to get close to her and she'd missed him. Lily wrapped her arms around him and felt his tighten around her. "Everything is going to be ok. He assured her as she tried to still her sobs.

Scorpius tried to stem the feeling stirring inside him. A year ago during one of their fighting lessons his body had pressed against hers and he'd discovered she was no longer the child he thought of her as. She was growing into a young woman capable of driving him crazy. When he'd discovered that his feelings for Potter's sister had changed, he'd tried to put some distance between them. He'd managed to avoid situations where they were alone in a room together; until now. Fates were a bitch for landing him in this situation.

Lily seemed oblivious to his inner turmoil. A fact he was truly grateful for. If she so much as looked at him with those doe-liked eyes of hers in a way that beckoned him closer, he knew his self control would snap. As he held her he went through all the reasons why he should keep his hands off her. One - she was sixteen and surprisingly innocent and naïve considering she was a Slytherin. Two - she was one of his best friend's sister. Three – she had always treated him as a brother and would not welcome his advances. Four – she deserved the best and he wasn't it, and five – she was Lily. All were excellent reasons for him to keep his distance, but it didn't stop him from wanting her.

Lily's sobs lessened and she shifted on his lap. Scorpius stifled a groan. "I think I'm ok." Lily admitted as she gazed up at him. She refused to mention the tears. She was appalled that they had started in the first place. Slytherin's did not cry.

Looking down at her, Scorpius noticed that her bottom lip still quivered and he had to fight the urge to capture them with his own. He really wanted to know if she tasted as sweet as he expected. He looked towards the door wondering where her brother was. Albus was a know-it-all-Ravenclaw, he should bloody well know that he was needed.

A strand of platinum blonde hair fell into his face and Lily automatically flicked it back behind his ear. The gesture that had been offered innocently was his undoing. Uttering a curse he leaned forwards covering her lips with his. Lust churned in his gut.

Lily was startled when Scorpius first claimed her mouth. She'd expected their first kiss to be tender but this was anything but. Still she couldn't complain. Scorpius was actually kissing her and that was what she wanted, right?

His domineering lips glided over hers with the intent to explore. He tasted a trace of firewhiskey and smoke but also something sweet that was unique to Lily. It was better than he expected. His neurones must have been killed off by the smoke, since there was no logical explanation for throwing caution to the wind like this. By kissing Lily he was flirting with death but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth as she responded to his kiss. He heard the groan deep in her throat and made one of his own.

Lily parted her lips a fraction as the feelings overwhelmed her. Kissing Scorpius was better than Christmas, Merlin, it was better than the feeing she got when one of her experiments worked out. Every cell in her body was on fire and the thought of it ending was like the world coming to an end. She didn't want to lose this feeling for anything.

Scorpius took advantage of her parted lips and deepened the kiss allowing his tongue to trace the outline of her mouth. Lily groaned again she slipped her hands tentatively over his shoulders, tracing the shape of them before she wrapped them around her neck. Scorpius' body hardened as his tongue plunged into her mouth. She gasped before she began mimicking the actions following each thrust of his tongue with one of his own. Encouraged by her response and losing his mind a little, Scorpius laid her against the soft cushioning of the mattress. It never occurred to Lily that this maybe wasn't the wisest position to be in as she felt Scorpius' weight on her and he allowed his hands to do some exploring of their own. All she knew was that she wanted the feeling to continue. Lily traced the curve of his back as his hands brushed over the shape of her waist and hips before finally testing the fullness of her remaining curves.

His hand was just about to slip beneath her robes when a loud cough at the doorway was more effective than if they had been doused with ice cold water. It was enough to chill the desire that had built up between them. Scorpius broke off the kiss, cocked his head to one side and wasn't surprised to see Albus Potter standing at the door. Scorpius had the urge to punch his friend for the interruption and that surprised him. Hadn't he wanted him to appear before Scorpius had done such an idiotic thing? Scorpius realised that he was the idiot for relying on his friend to stop him. Albus was perpetually late after all. This time his urge to groan came from an entirely different reason.

Lily's face turned beetroot as she smoothed out her ruined robes. "He's definitely going to kill me." Lily whispered as Scorpius slipped off her.

Scorpius laughed harshly before brazenly kissing her once more on the lips, gently this time. "No Lily, I expect he is going to kill me." It took all of Scorpius' efforts to stand and wait for Potter's outburst as Lily watched anxiously from the bed.

* * *

Authors Note: So what do you think about chapter two? I guess you realised why I changed the rating of this fic. I'm still going to try and keep it tame though. What's your opinion on the matter? Do you feel this chapter deserves an M rating? I'm never too sure. Review's are appreciated and feel free to pm me. Also please remember I cannot reply if you have not logged in or have disabled pm and comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: I will keep the story T for now but ratings may change. Thank you so much to everyone who have reviewed this story so far and added it to the alert and favourites. I've been overwhelmed by your support. **This story is unbeta'd so if anyone is interest please pm me. I'm looking for someone who will check for spelling (UK English) and major grammar mistakes, but who will not change my writing style. **Thank you

* * *

**Chapter 003**

Scorpius's stormy grey eyes pleaded with Albus to go easy on Lily, but the resolve on Albus Potter's face told him that it wouldn't happen. "Lily I think you should go back to the castle and join your friends." Albus Potter said in a tone of authority. Despite this he stood by the door blocking their exit.

"But you are my friends." Lily said thickly as her mind tried to clear the haze and focus on her brother. She glanced towards Scorpius but he didn't look her way. He hadn't since he kissed her gently that last time.

Albus' words had her gaze back on him. "You're other friends Lily. You should be in the castle saying goodbye to your classmates."

Lily sat up but remained on the bed; her legs still too unsteady to support her weight. "But I want to stay here." She protested quietly.

"Go back to the castle, you're not wanted here." He warned; his tone almost cruel as he stood sentinel by the door.

She flinched; her brother's words were like an icing spell to Lily's heart. Never before had her brother uttered the words that suggested she shouldn't be with them. She'd been joining the seven of them for their weekly meeting since the age of eleven. That was five long years, so she couldn't fully understand why it had suddenly changed. She deserved her brother's anger; her stupid potion experiment had destroyed their club house, but sending her away was a bit harsh. "I know I shouldn't have set up my potion downstairs. I didn't realise that it would make such a mess. It wasn't supposed to blow up like that. I know I should have set it up back at the castle dungeons but I really wanted to work on it with Goyle, it's for him that I'm making the potion anyway. Please let me stay, I'll fix everything downstairs. I just needed to catch my breath. But I'm ok now, it was a mistake and I'll make it right." Lily pleaded, her voice croaking with emotion.

Albus crossed his arms in front of his chest and gazed at his sister in a condescending manner. "This has nothing to do with the potion Lily."

Her mind was a whirl of confusion. The matter of fact comment had Lily puzzling over what had made him so angry. And he was angry. He may not be ranting and raving like her brother James would do when he was angry; but then Albus was never one for theatrics. The question was, why? "Then why should I have to go? Why now? I haven't done anything else wrong." She scrambled off the bed, holding her tattered robes together with one hand. She didn't deserve the feeling that her world was crashing down around her. And she definitely didn't deserve being sent away by her brother.

She didn't understand how everything had gone so wrong. Only minutes ago she had been blissfully happy; she'd experienced the most exhilarating kiss in her life. It didn't matter that it was her first kiss and she had nothing to compare it to. She couldn't imagine a kiss ever getting better than that. As she thought about the kiss, Lily's eyes drifted over to the blonde. He hadn't said anything since he'd suggested that her brother would kill him. That Albus would do such a thing didn't make sense. They were best friends and never did anything to hurt the other; they were the only two out of the seven who hadn't come to fists at one point or another.

Scorpius could almost feel Lily's gaze bear into the back of his head; pleading with him to come to her defence. derpite his instinct to comfort her, he wouldn't; it would only make things worse for Lily and he wanted to protect her, even if protecting her meant losing her. Scorpius had seen the fury in the Albus's emerald green eyes and knew there was a lot more to his anger than today's events. This was about protecting Lily, because to Albus there was nothing more important than his sister.

The blonde moved to the sidelines knowing that it would be best for Lily if he didn't get involved. He leant against the wall and made sure he kept his back to the redhead. If he saw the anguish in her eyes he would be stammering like an idiot in an instant. His efforts would only make the situation worse for Lily, even his presence didn't help. He would have tried to speak to Albus privately, to calm him down and persuade him to be rational. He knew the day Albus would drive his sister away was looming but he wished he could delay it a little longer. He didn't want Lily to be blasted by the force of Albus' anger which was focused inwardly as much as it was directed at Lily and Scorpius. However the Ravenclaw had ordered Scorpius to stay there and the Slytherin obeyed.

Albus was glaring at him, as if trying to goad a response from him. Scorpius wouldn't oblige. To try and talk to Albus now would result in a trip to Hospital wing. Not that the Ravenclaw was guaranteed to win the fight if both opponents participated, but Scorpius had no inclination to fight back or defend himself. If Lily hadn't been in the room to witness it, then he would probably have provoked Albus into laying into him. It was less than what he deserved for giving in to his urges where Lily Potter was concerned. He'd even feel a lot better about himself if Albus landed a few punches in his gut; it would help distract him from the guilt that was welling up inside him. Guilt that stemmed from the fact that Lily wasn't aware of what was truly going on. There was nothing that could change Albus' mind. He was protecting his sister and Scorpius had given Albus one more reason to drive the redhead away. He was such a bloody fool.

From her vantage point, Lily tore her gaze from the silent Slytherin and studied her brother as his furious gaze was directed not at her, but the spot where Scorpius leant against the wall. Suddenly it clicked into place. Lily stomped forward to stand directly in front of her brother, demanding his full attention. She even shoved him with both hands so he looked into her furious hazel stare.

"Are you kidding me? This is about the kiss isn't it? You are banishing me because of a bloody kiss?" Lily screamed, her voice reaching a decibel that had the eighteen-year-olds wincing.

To his credit, Albus didn't back away under the redhead's burst of temper. "Banished? Be serious Lily."

"But that is basically what you are doing. You've never asked me to leave before so it has to be because of the kiss; or else why now?"

Albus uncrossed his arms and gave his sister's chin an affectionate nip. She turned away from the gesture. The motion hurt Albus but it didn't sway him from the path he was on. He was only doing what any half decent big brother would do- protect his little sister; she just didn't know it. "You need to repair your friendships that you've let decline since spending time with us. We won't be coming back here next year, none of us will." He cast a questioning stare in Scorpius' direction as if daring him to come to Lily's defence. He didn't, but that wasn't what had Lily's blood running cold.

"Wha- What do you mean?"

Trying not to be affected by the anguish in her voice, Albus continued. "Our meetings won't be held here in the Shack anymore, Lily. It's no longer practical. The seven of us have bought a night club in London; we'll be spending our time there so there's no need for us to come to Hogsmeade."

Lily backed away from her brother as she processed his words. They weren't coming back; it was no longer practical. But it was practical enough when he and Scorpius were finishing their education. Lily thought bitterly. She knew they wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts, but she expected them to keep coming to the shack to see her, but that clearly wasn't the case. She held back the sudden onslaught of tears that welled up. She wasn't a part of the group and that couldn't be made clearer.

Drawing from the techniques Jeremy had given her, Lily transformed her expression to a stoic mask. It was difficult considering her heightened emotions, but not impossible. The pain of betrayal was almost unbearable but she kept herself together. She wasn't going to receive any comfort or reassurances from her brother. He obviously didn't care about her, but surely Scorpius did. He wouldn't have kissed her otherwise.

She stalked towards the platinum blonde finding his silence irritating. "What do you have to say on the matter?" she demanded.

Scorpius' gaze faltered a moment when their eyes met but then everything about him seemed disinterested. Her eyes narrowed, not about to let him see how much that hurt her. She suddenly didn't want to know his opinion but she waited for it regardless.

Scorpius stole a quick glance at Albus, his sadness and regret evident now his sister had her back to him. Scorpius also saw the man's resolve before he met Lily's hopeful gaze. He shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and promise her everything would be alright, but that would be a lie. He knew what he had to do. "Your brother is right. We have everything we need in London; we don't have a reason to come this far north." Scorpius said straightening and Albus seemed to approve. Lily flinched from his words and stepped away from him. She wasn't reason enough for him either.

"You agree with him?" Lily asked weakly.

Scorpius' adam's apple bobbed a few times; the only sign of how much he struggled. He despised himself for what he was doing but he had to remind himself that his actions were protecting Lily in the long run. People had already started to talk about how much time Lily spent with the seven of them; speculating about what interest Lily was to them. People could be particularly malicious when they were jealous and atempts to quell the rumors had fallen on deaf ears. That the men were guilty of half the things they were rumoured to be part of, was not an issue; they could deal with it. But Lily, who was so sweet to all of them and never judged them for their faults; she didn't deserve to be the victim of gossip's serpent tongues. So with Lily's interest in mind, Scorpius nodded. "I agree that you should be hanging around girls your own age. You should go back to the castle now." At least she hadn't asked him how he felt about her.

Lily blanched at what she saw as a betrayal. She cared deeply for Scorpius but his words proved to her that the sentiments weren't returned. Was she that much of a fool that she'd imagined Scorpius wanted her? Was she that much of a fool to believe that any of them had actually enjoyed having her around? Had the last five years meant nothing? The unanswered questions taunted her. Summoning the strength to speak she approached him so only he could hear. "What about the kiss? Did that mean nothing? Why would you do that?"

What could he say? The kiss meant everything to him; he almost felt whole again. It was the truth but he wasn't about to admit that. "I was curious." Scorpius said with a shrug before he turned away from her. "We just got carried away." With that said he shoved passed Albus and left the room without glancing Lily's way again. He couldn't look at her, he was too ashamed of himself. Lily didn't know it, but she had saved him from a downward spiral of distruction and how did he repay her? He very well maigh have just broken her heart. Scorpius felt as if a knife had pierced his gut and he would slowly bleed out. It was the hardest thing he'd done up until then- to make Lily believe he didn't want her; that he didn't love her in his way. It wasn't enough – he would never be enough. So it was better that she hate him.

Lily watched him leave. She really was a damn fool to think he cared- to think that either of them cared about her. She battled to hide the hurt and betrayal the two men had caused her. If they didn't want her around then she shouldn't waste any more time on them. "Fine" she said, surprised by the strength of resolve behind her words. She stomped towards Albus with her back straight and head held high. "Fine" she said again as she slipped by her brother and stormed down the passage way.

She saw Christian, Goyle and Jeremy watching her wearily, neither Christian nor Goyle would look her directly in the eye, nor did they fight for her to stay. Jeremy watched her with his perfect poker face in place. They'd heard the argument upstairs and now they stood by and watched her be driven away from them; to think Lily considered them family. Lily resisted the urge to slap each of them. She couldn't believe they were doing this to her. She paused, noting that her brother had followed her. She turned on him, her voice cold, distant and completely alien to them. Never before had the men seen the little redhead in such a blaze of fury, not that they didn't deserve it. "I understand you don't want your little sister cramping your style. I understand that none of you want that." She added with a scathing glance at each of them. For now she knew they didn't want her around. They just wanted to leave her behind as they had their fill of the world. "Have your fun. I hope you indulge yourselves so much that you catch something and your nobs fall off."

They all flinched at her words but she was past caring. They had hurt her more than anyone else had ever done in the past. She was so furious that she wouldn't even consider there were reasons for their behaviour. She noted Scorpius hadn't made another appearance and instinctively that he'd remained in one of the upstairs room. "Coward" she screamed at the ceiling before she tossed aside the grate and entered the dark passageway.

Icy tears fell leaving mucky trail marks down her cheeks. Six, no, seven members of her family had been ripped away from her leaving a gaping hole in her heart. She'd never forgive Albus for this. As Lily trudged back to the castle she felt a presence follow her. She didn't look over her shoulder to see which one of the seven was there, she didn't care.

Reaching the common room, Lily's appearance caused a stir. Her tattered robes covered in soot and her temper being so enraged, she would snap at anyone who got in her way. Everyone scrambled out of her way as the redhead made a beeline to the empty armchair by the fire. She didn't care that people were staring; all she did was glower at the flames.

From the corner of the room a group of girls, three blondes and a brunette watched the redhead leave a trail of destruction in her path. Lily Potter was furious to an extent that no one had ever witnessed. She had people scrambling away from the fire and heading through the secret passageway or towards the dormitories. "What do you think that is about?" Mika Nott; the smallest of the girls asked curiously. "Scor will be furious with whoever got her so riled up. I wouldn't like to be them when he finds out." She added with a shudder.

"Actually she was supposed to spend this evening with your cousin and her brother." Stephanie Davis explained quietly. "It looks like something didn't go to plan. I hope your cousin didn't do anything stupid."

"Malfoy has more sense than to anger the Potters." Another girl added confidently as she sat back casually in her chair surveying the redhead. She noted the layer of soot on her charred robes and recalled the girl looking that way several times before. "I'm guessing she and my brother have been playing at potion master again."

"I wouldn't let her hear you say it like that Andie. Lily is all about potions and takes her experiments very seriously." Lucy Weasley warned and Andre Goyle who liked to be known as Andie, shrugged casually. Lily had barely noticed her in the five years they shared a dormatory, she doubted it would change because she had said one incey wincey comment about her potions.

"Do you think we should check on her Lucy?" Mika asked.

Lucy Weasley raked a hand through her chestnut locks as she contemplated whether or not they should approach her cousin. On the one hand Lily looked as if she needed someone to talk to, on the other; she looked ready to blast anyone who dared to speak to her into smithereens. "I'll go sit with her." Lucy decided much to the other girls' relief.

Everyone watched with bated breath as Lucy sat in the chair opposite her cousin. Lucy was smart enough not to say anything to interrupt the younger girl's thoughts. However, Lily did spare the her cousin a glance to acknowledge her presence and confirm that she appreciated the company. Once the Slytherin student's realised a fight wasn't going to explode around them, they continued celebrating the fact that the school year had come to an end.

Back at the Shrieking Shack Albus sat alone on the floor of one of the bedrooms nursing a sore hand. He'd punched a hole through one of the walls not long after his sister had run out of there as if a horn of enraged Graphorn were at her heals. He hadn't planned on breaking the news to Lily like that, but he'd lost his senses when he saw his best friend with his hands all over his sister. It wasn't the first time Albus had walked in on Scorpius with a girl and it wouldn't be the last. However seeing the girl was Lily had him seeing red. "You couldn't have left her alone; you just had to kiss her." Albus stated in a blank tone as he sensed Scorpius standing in the doorway. "Isn't it enough that rumours are spreading like fiendfyre? They're not limited to the school you know? James sent me a howler and blasted my ears when word reached him about what people were saying. He's been living in Paris, Scorpius. Paris!" Albus shouted; he was horrified that him spending time with Lily had dragged her into the mist of lies that surrounded him and his friends. It didn't matter that the malicious accusations were false; no one believed the truth any more. "And then you had to go and use my sister as a rebound! that's low even for one of us."

Stormy grey eyes flashed dangerously at the direction Albus' conversation was heading; Matilda Warrington was a forbidden topic of conversation. "I would not do that to Lily. I love her."

The declaration fueled Albus' anger. "You're not good enough for her; none of us are. Everything around us turns to Dragon dung. It was selfish of us to believe that with Lily it would be different because she's my sister."

"Don't you think I know that? Of course she deserves better than what I can give her." Scorpius said resentfully.

"Then why did you kiss her?" Albus demanded.

"It wasn't my wisest decision." Scorpius admitted but didn't apologise. To apologise grated against his very being. He was a Malfoy and whatever trouble a Malfoy got himself into- they didn't apologise. The words 'I'm sorry' didn't hold any weight. He had learnt that anyone could say them and not mean them. The truth was, Scorpius wasn't at all sorry that he had kissed Lily, but nor was he sorry about what followed. He loved her as much as he was capable of loving anyone, but that wasn't enough. Albus was right, she deserved someone better than him and it was selfish of him to give in to his desire. How was he to know his reaction to her would be unlike anything he'd ever experienced? No doubt he would be thinking about how quick his blood was to burn for a long time now.

Albus brushed his hand through his tousled black hair and allowed his head to drop back against the wall. Lily had been too angry to realise how hard Albus had found letting her feel like she wasn't wanted. Since Scorpius knew Albus better than most, he guessed what his friend was putting himself through. It hadn't supposed to end like this. They had planned to tell her as a group of seven. However it may turn out better this way. It was something like ripping off a plaster; better to do it quickly. It may be painful at first but at least it didn't drag on.

Lily made friends easily so she'd soon forget them. Scorpius hated the idea of Lily forgetting about him and he had to remind himself that it would be best for Lily. If he saw her getting on with her life he was sure he'd be able to be happy for her; if she began dating someone; to see someone else he loved in the arms of another – then he'd deal with that when the time came.

"How long do you recon it will take her to forgive me?"

Days, weeks, months, years. Maybe even longer.

Truth was Scorpius wasn't sure Lily would forgive either of them. "She doesn't fully understand why you did this. If she knew…" He let his voice trail away. If Lily knew it was for her own benefit, for the sake of her reputation and her happiness, she'd think more kindly of them. But Lily couldn't know. They needed to protect her from public scrutiny before it got any worse. It was enough to see Albus being shunned for his involvement in the group. They couldn't have that tarnishing Lily any more than it had done. It was regretful they hadn't realised if earlier, but who would have predicted that malicious gossip would name Lily their whore. She didn't deserve that. Scorpius took the spot on the floor next to his friend. He knew better than to offer him any more comfort. Instead they sat there stewing on what had transpired. As the two sat in silence the door creaked open. Christian, Goyle and Jeremy entered the room carrying glasses of firewhiskey. They offered them to the younger men before taking up residence on the floor around them; except for Christian who conjured a chair to sit on.

"I made sure she got back to the castle ok." Christian told them breaking the silence.

"You did more than we had the strength to do." Jeremy said. "Letting her go was the right thing to do."

"She's the best part of us and always will be." Goyle agreed.

Albus' only reaction was a brief nod of his head before draining his glass in one. Jeremy refilled Al's glass as conversations broke out around them. All stuck to topics that avoided thinking about the angry redhead in the Slytherin common room.

Lily sat staring at the fire for hours. Lucy remained with her quietly as she acknowledged her cousin's anger was unlikely to wane any time soon. At least Lily had allowed Lucy to cast a few discreet spells to tidy up her appearance. Lily no longer looked as if she'd been dragged through the Forbidden Forrest by her hair.

The common room was far from empty but students still kept a wide birth from the fire. Mika, Stephanie and Andie continued to chat, occasionally sparing a glance at the two cousins. A beautiful girl with caramel skin, raven hair and beetle black eyes stalked towards them. Stephanie tensed as she always did when her half sister was nearby. Satine Zabini was a malicious bitch who thrived on the misery of others. You could almost hear her crowing over Lily's distress. "It looks like the rumours are true. The Seven have got tired of their whore."

Andie Goyle moved lightening fast and connected her fist with the girls' perfect nose. Satine may relish in the absurd rumours her brother and his friend's attracted, but Andie didn't. She also knew that half the crap that was whispered about the seven men was precisely that – crap.

"Muggle Fucker!" Satine screamed and continued to make gurgled curses as she tried to stem the blood gushing from her broken nose. People rushed to help the Zabini girl to the hospital wing; the girl batting them away since she could get herself there without the aid of inferior surf-lings.

Andie sat back down with a smug smile on her lips. "She'll be after you for that." Mika warned.

"That was amazing. You can't imagine how long I've wanted to do that." Stephanie said, impressed with the other girl's nerve.

"That's alright for you to say Stephanie, Andie and I are the ones who have to share a dorm with her." Mika sulked and sent the girl a withering look.

Andie was unconcerned and shrugged to show how little she cared about what the other girl would do to her. Across the room she met the captivating gaze of Lily Potter, the girl's face thoughtful. Andie's gut tensed, she raked a hand through her short blonde hair and winked at the redhead. Lily's lips twitched into a brief smile as Andie wondered what was going through the girl's mind. It didn't matter much. She'd finally caught the attention of her roommate; it had only taken five years. It was definitely worth whatever Satine decided to dish out. Mika saw the gesture and her ocean blue eyes rolled. Her friend was hopeless, completely hopeless.

Lily Potter returned her gaze to the hearth. For the past hours she'd been cursing the seven men at the Shrieking Shack for abandoning her, but she'd also been absorbing the conversation around her. She'd heard the outlandish things people had been saying about her. It would have made her furious if her temper wasn't already at an all time high.

Her first thought was to make sure the rumours didn't get back to her brother; he'd go mental if he heard what they were saying.

Her second thought focused on the fact she hated her brother right then; it reminding her that she no longer cared about what Albus thought.

Her third thought brought doubt into her mind; if Albus already knew the rumours it could account for him driving her away.

Her fourth thought was that the seven men would all want to distance her from them if their friendship tainted her in any way; plus they wouldn't have invested so much time with her over the years if they didn't care about her.

Her fifth through was an acknowledgment of the fact nothing she could say would change their mind.

Her sixth thought being that if she wanted back in on the group, she'd have to change how they were perceived by others. It was something that was not going to be easy.

Her final thought on the matter came to her when she climbed into her four-poster bed that night. Her notebook lay on her pillow with a note from Goyle reading; Keep brewing Little Lily. Simple words but it made her certain that they all still cared about her and were trying to protect her. She could forgive them for that. She was determined to get her family back; even if planning such a feat took her years.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please don't kill me… quickly goes to hide. I have checked this chapter several times but there may be mistakes that I have missed. If you see any please pm me and if anyone is willing to beta the chapter already up and those to come, please pm me. I only ask that you recheck my spelling (UK English) and correct choice of words. Thank you all for reading; I'd love to read your thoughts on this story.

**ALSO: **I'm back in placement for the next few months so I'll be working long weeks. I also have several essays to write, so updates will be a lot slower than they have been. I just don't have enough hours in the week. I will try to update every few weeks instead of weekly. In the mean time, I will be uploading another Lily and Scorpius fanfic very soon.


End file.
